Colis piégé
by Ejes
Summary: Un mystérieux colis envoyé au Shinsengumi... Un étrange coup de fil... Une question digne de Saw... "Jouons à un jeu, voulez-vous ?" N'est-il pas étrange de voir des gens avec un parapluie par un si beau temps? OkiKagu, Oneshot


**Je ne vous ai pas oubliés ! Alors que je fermais soigneusement la valise qui m'accompagnera pendant les 3 prochaines semaines au pays du thé, du haggis et du Carrot Cake, j'ai réalisé que j'avais oublié de poster cette fic ! (donc oui, je vous avais oubliés en fait). C'est la dernière que je posterais pour les vacances. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira !**

**Ah et j'ai oublié plein de disclaimers sur les autres, mais Gintama appartient à Soraki Hideachi (et d'ailleurs si vous lisez les scans les choses deviennent encore plus épiques !) **

**Léger spoiler de l'arc Yoshiwara =)**

* * *

Tout commença lorsque le Shinsengumi reçut un colis d'expéditeur inconnu. Il s'agissait d'une grande boîte, deux fois plus longue que large, et relativement légère. Un petit attroupement s'était formé autour du paquet, dont le destinataire était « pour l'un des trois dirigeants de ce bâtiment ». L'expression avait de quoi attirer l'attention : était-ce un piège ? Une bombe qui viserait indifféremment Kondo, Hijikata ou Okita, les trois plus grandes menaces qui puissent exister pour tout délinquant ? Les rumeurs commençaient à circuler. On disait que c'était une boîte envoyée par le Joui. Qu'elle contenait tous les malheurs du monde, comme une boîte de Pandore, et que la fin du monde allait se déclencher à l'ouverture.

Mais, se frayant un passage dans la foule de policiers intrigués, un homme avait une autre idée de ce que pouvait contenir cette boîte. Il l'attrapa, la secoua et écouta le bruit fait par l'objet dedans. Il hocha la tête d'un air convaincu, remplit ses poumons d'air et appela.

-Hijikata-san ? Votre poupée gonflable est arrivée ! Vous auriez pu tenter une livraison plus discrète, non ?

Hijikata arriva, furieux, et décocha un regard assassin à Sougo.

-Je n'ai pas la moindre idée de quoi tu parles, mais s'il y a vraiment une poupée dedans et que tu as quelque chose à voir là-dedans, je t'éclate.

-Ne m'accusez pas à tort, je suis innocent pour une fois ! Pour vous repentir de m'avoir critiqué, allez mourir. Après tout, ça pourrait bien être à Kondo-san ? C'est tout à fait son genre !

Kondo venait de débarquer aussi, et il regardait à son tour le paquet avec curiosité. Il l'inspecta et secoua la tête.

-Non non, ce n'est pas pour moi, la mienne est encore en parfait ét… Euh je veux dire, un homme avec un charisme tel que le mien n'a pas besoin de ce genre de chose !

Tous trois se regardaient avec suspicion. D'un ton froid et sadique, Okita proposa.

-Et bien pourquoi nous ne l'ouvrons-nous pas ? On sera fixés comme ça !

Ils s'épiaient pour voir qui se trahirait en premier. Poussant un soupir en comprenant qu'ils ne bougeraient pas, Yamazaki ouvrit le carton. A l'intérieur, aucune poupée gonflable, simplement un parapluie.

Pas un parapluie. Une ombrelle violette.

-Ah, Sougo, ça doit être pour toi, ta petite copine la Chinoise t'envoie du courrier.

-Ma copine ? Plutôt mourir. D'ailleurs, en parlant de mourir, n'hésitez pas à y aller.

Ils entendirent soudain un bruit étrange au fond de la boîte. Une vibration. Kondo s'apprêtait à faire une blague salace quand Sougo l'interrompit en attrapant le petit téléphone qui s'agitait sous l'ombrelle.

Il s'agissait d'un téléphone bon marché qu'on pouvait acheter avec des cartes prépayées. Sans trop savoir pourquoi, Sougo trouvait que la présence de l'appareil rendait le colis bien plus sinistre.

-Shinsengumi, Okita Sougo. A qui ai-je l'honneur ?

-Le Vice-Commandant Okita ? Intéressant, les choses n'en seront que plus amusantes… Jouons à un jeu, voulez-vous ?

-Hijikata-san, c'est votre mère. Elle vous annonce qu'elle vous déshérite et qu'elle souhaite vous voir faire du saut à l'élastique sans élastique depuis l'Empire State Building.

Hijikata le fixa d'un œil noir. Kondo articula silencieusement « blague téléphonique ? ». Okita haussa les épaules.

-Je suppose que vous avez bien reçu notre colis.

-Ah, vous aviez envoyé un colis ? Désolé, tout ce qu'on a vu était un carton idéal pour alimenter le feu de la cheminée.

Un rire se fit entendre de l'autre côté.

-Il semblerait que ce téléphone ait réussi à résister aux flammes, puisqu'il est apparu entre vos mains. Toujours est-il que je vous annonçais que nous allions jouer à…

Clic. Okita avait raccroché le téléphone sans plus écouter la voix. Il s'apprêtait à le lancer par-dessus la palissade qui faisait le tour de la demeure quand le téléphone vibra à nouveau. Il soupira et décrocha.

-J'ai comme l'impression que vous ne voulez pas vous amuser avec nous… Pourtant, la journée est magnifique et il y a un lot à la clef… Ou devrais-je dire que le lot est mis en jeu ? Si vous gagnez vous pourrez repartir avec, sinon le lot sera détruit. Et plus le temps passe, plus il se détériore, vous savez.

Okita haussa un sourcil.

-Un lot ? Quel genre de lot ?

-Ah, si vous voyiez la vue que j'ai actuellement ! C'est magnifique, il n'y a pas de meilleur endroit pour prendre un bain de soleil ! D'ailleurs, vous ne trouvez pas ça bizarre, les gens qui se baladent avec un parapluie quand il fait beau comme ça ? A quoi ça peut bien leur servir ?

Mais Okita n'écoutait plus. Il avait déjà lâché le téléphone avant de partir en courant, sous le regard médusé de ses collègues.

Alors qu'il courait à en perdre haleine, son cerveau tournait à plein régime. Un endroit idéal pour un bain de soleil ? Ce n'était probablement pas un endroit bondé, il pouvait oublier les parcs. Un endroit idéal pour un bain de soleil… Il était certain qu'il savait exactement quel était cet endroit « parfait ».

Et soudain, il s'arrêta. Il savait. Quand il était arrivé à Edo, un peu plus jeune, Kondo avait prétexté une surveillance accrue dans un parc d'attraction dans la ville, tout en haut d'une colline. Il avait suggéré à Okita de tester tout un tas de manèges qui lui permettraient « de voir très loin à l'horizon si des terroristes du Joui apparaissaient ». Okita n'ayant jamais fait de manèges avant, il avait découvert les montagnes russes, la grande roue et autre carrousel avec tout l'émerveillement qu'un enfant pouvait avoir (mais bien sûr ni lui ni Kondo ne le dirent à personne, même si personne n'était dupe). Ce parc avait fermé pour baisse de fréquentation importante l'année d'avant, et il était laissé à l'abandon, en plein centre de la ville. Avec ses manèges qui montaient tous plus haut les uns que les autres, pointés vers le soleil.

Il bifurqua dans une allée, puis une autre, et encore une, et ce jusqu'à arriver devant le parc.

Le lieu semblait désert. Au loin, il entendit une cloche sonner midi. Le soleil battait à plein. Il ne savait pas trop combien de temps il avait devant lui, mais l'aura meurtrière qui se dégageait de cet endroit lui indiquait qu'il n'avait pas fait erreur. Il escalada le portail cadenassé et avança d'une dizaine de mètres. Il fit un pas de côté, nonchalamment, pour éviter le shuriken qui vint se planter violemment là où il s'était tenu.

-J'ai le droit à un comité d'accueil ? Je croyais qu'on m'appelait juste pour me dire d'aller retirer mon lot, aurai-je été trompé ?

Le même rire lugubre qu'au téléphone résonnait, sans qu'il ne parvienne à en déterminer la source.

-Alors vous êtes venu seul ? Je suis déçu, j'aurai pensé que vous seriez venus en groupe… J'aurais pu éliminer les trois leaders du Shinsengumi en même temps… Tant pis, je me contenterai de vous, j'attirerai les deux autres plus tard.

Okita grimaça un sourire sadique (son sourire ordinaire, donc).

-Oh, ça fait une dizaine d'années que j'essaie d'avoir la peau d'Hijikata, j'ai bien peur qu'il ne soit trop robuste… Et puis, vous ne pourrez même pas effleurer notre Commandant, quelque soit l'arme choisie.

-Il est si fort que ça ?

Le ton était moqueur, mais l'aura maléfique d'Okita crut.

-Ce n'est pas ça… C'est surtout qu'aucun d'entre vous ne sortira vivant d'ici.

Il avait dégainé son épée et avait disparu en un instant pour réapparaître derrière un homme posté en haut d'un arbre. La lame posée sur sa gorge, il la trancha sans plus de cérémonie.

Il sentait la présence d'une quinzaine d'autres hommes. Ca risquait de prendre un peu de temps, mais ce n'était pas une tâche impossible, loin de là.

Il commençait à en avoir marre d'entendre ce rire suffisamment sadique pour concurrencer le sien. Il aurait aimé savoir d'où venait cette voix irritante pour l'interrompre définitivement, plutôt que de s'occuper des sous-fifres.

-Voyons, Capitaine Okita, avez-vous oublié le lot spécial qui vous attend ? Vous savez, certaines choses n'aiment que modérément la chaleur…

Okita jura. Il n'arrivait pas à se décider. Sa conscience lui criait d'oublier le combat et de revoir ses priorités, mais son instinct voulait du sang, et lui soufflait que tant que ces hommes étaient debout, il ne sortirait de toute façon pas du parc.

Ce qui lui fit prendre sa décision fut une épée, dont la lame fendit l'air juste à côté de son oreille. Une odeur de tabac lui retourna l'estomac.

-Oh ? Alors tu voulais garder tout ça pour toi ? Sougo, apprends à partager un peu…

Il jeta un coup d'œil en arrière. Kondo se trouvait à sa gauche, katana dégainé, l'air provocateur. Hijikata, à sa droite, avait sa main sur la garde de son épée, encore à sa ceinture, et prenait une bouffée de cigarette. Derrière eux, une dizaine d'hommes aux couleurs du Shinsengumi.

-Mine de rien tu cours vite, c'est pas évident de te suivre… Mais bon, on s'est dit que tu allais voler tout le fun alors on a ramené des copains pour jouer. Si j'ai bien entendu tu as gagné à la loterie ? Ce serait pas plus utile d'aller récupérer ton cadeau avant que quelqu'un ne s'en empare ?

Okita sourit à Kondo.

-Laissez-moi juste donner le coup final à leur chef. Amusez-vous tant que vous le voulez avec les autres.

Sur ces mots il s'échappa. Deux hommes tentèrent de l'arrêter, mais Hijikata se débarrassa d'eux en un coup d'épée.

Il devait faire vite : il avait déjà perdu beaucoup trop de temps. Il jetait des coups d'œil tout autour de lui : le bitume était fumant à cause de la chaleur, et toute chose qui aurait été posée dessus aurait probablement cuit cependant il n'y avait rien. Rien d'autre que les attractions.

Et soudain, la lumière se fit. Ce n'était pas qu'il n'y avait rien, mais juste qu'il ne regardait pas au bon endroit ! Dès l'instant où il leva la tête, il la vit.

La grande roue, immobile et rouillée, était l'endroit parfait pour voir toute la ville. C'était le point culminant du parc. Et, solidement attachée aux barres brûlantes, une jeune fille d'une quinzaine d'années était le seul point coloré du manège. Elle avait les yeux fermés, la tête baissée. Elle avait l'air… Sans vie.

Mais Okita ne se laissa pas abattre. Il ne croyait que ce qu'il pouvait vérifier.

Le métal lui brûlait les mains, détériorait ses semelles. Il pouvait sentir une odeur à mi-chemin entre la chair brûlée et le plastique fondu. Mais il s'en fichait. Il escalada, encore et encore, jusqu'au frêle corps inanimé. Lorsqu'il fut à côté d'elle, il put constater que le rouge de sa tenue contrastait avec le blanc de sa peau, plus pâle encore que d'ordinaire. Alors qu'elle aurait dû prendre des couleurs par un tel soleil, sa peau avait blanchi encore et encore. Sougo remarqua avec horreur que des sortes de fissures apparaissaient sur ses bras, son visage – comme si elle craquelait avec la chaleur. Il se rappela qu'on lui avait conté l'histoire de ce Yato à Yoshiwara, qui n'avait pas vu le soleil si longtemps que le jour où il fut exposé, son corps entier avait craquelé avant qu'il n'en meure.

Les poutres étaient assez larges pour qu'il puisse s'asseoir dessus, même si la chaleur traversait ses habits et le brûlaient d'avantage encore. Il dégaina son katana et trancha les liens de la jeune fille, la retenant pour éviter qu'elle ne tombe.

Dès l'instant où elle fut libérée, il la couvrit avec son manteau pour empêcher au maximum le soleil de la toucher, puis il descendit prudemment, la serrant fermement contre lui d'un bras, priant pour qu'elle ne se casse pas – il ne savait pas vraiment si les craquèlements étaient juste en surface ou si son corps entier était fracturé.

Il remarqua que tous les endroits où sa peau avait été en contact avec le métal, elle était profondément brûlée. Comme une humaine normale. _Mais les humains ne se fendillent pas avant de tomber en poussière_, pensa-t-il amèrement.

Quand il toucha enfin le sol, il se pressa vers une zone avec des arbres, projetant leur ombre. La chaleur était toujours étouffante, mais au moins le soleil ne l'atteignait plus. Il retira le manteau qui la protégeait et le plia pour lui faire un oreiller. Et, enfin, il se décida à prendre son pouls.

Au début, il ne sentit rien. Mais, alors qu'il s'apprêtait à faire un massage cardiaque, il sentit un battement de cœur. Puis un autre. Et encore un. Doucement, puis de plus en plus fort. Le pouvoir de guérison des Yato faisait effet : son corps se guérissait lui-même. Du moins, il se battait pour rester en vie.

Elle émit un bruit. Un grognement, proche d'une plainte de douleur. Elle devait souffrir atrocement.

Okita dégagea les cheveux qui s'étaient collé à son visage, faisant son maximum pour qu'elle ait le moins chaud possible. Il lui murmura

-Tiens bon, China. Je ne vais pas te laisser tomber, alors tiens bon.

Il avait senti la présence ennemie dans son dos depuis un moment. Mais il continua un moment de s'assurer qu'elle était bien installée, que son visage reprenait quelques faibles couleurs, qu'elle arrivait à remuer doucement les doigts. Et, alors seulement, il empoigna son épée de sa main brûlée et se retourna.

-Félicitations, vous avez gagné le gros lot ! Ah, mais si personne ne s'occupe d'elle, à l'ombre ou pas, elle a peu de chances de s'en sortir, n'est-ce pas ?

Okita serra les poings. Il bouillait de rage.

-Ne vous en faîtes pas pour ça, je vais vous massacrer en deux temps trois mouvements puis je vais la sauver – c'est ça, le boulot du Shinsengumi. Mais par curiosité : pourquoi elle ? Et pourquoi s'en prendre au Shinsengumi ?

-La deuxième question est bien plus simple que la première. Pourquoi le Shinsengumi ? Parce que vous êtes responsables de l'ordre ici. Et, voyez-vous… L'ordre, je suis là pour le détruire. Je compte bien mettre la main sur le pays, alors autant commencer par éliminer ceux qui pourraient m'en empêcher… Et vu que vous n'êtes en réalité que trois à être une menace, je n'avais pas à perdre mon temps à m'occuper de vos camarades.

-Et elle ?

-Et bien elle fut en quelque sorte le bonus. Je comptais utiliser un citoyen comme appât, alors j'ai cherché quelqu'un qui pouvait être proche de vous et en même temps faible. J'étais sur le point d'enlever ce gamin à lunettes, quand je l'ai vue se battre contre vous. J'ai tout de suite compris qu'elle était une Yato, or, un Yato qui lui ressemblait beaucoup a récemment attaqué une partie de mes hommes, ne laissant aucun survivant. Je connaissais leur faiblesse face au soleil, et, me disant que je pourrais me venger de leur espèce tout en vous décimant, j'ai réussi à m'emparer de son parapluie pendant qu'elle somnolait et même à la déplacer au soleil pour l'affaiblir.

Okita sourit.

-J'ai du mal à saisir. Pourquoi la déplacer au soleil ? Pourquoi ne pas simplement l'enlever à ce moment ?

-Je connais la force des Yato. Si elle s'était réveillée avec toutes ses forces, j'aurais eu peu de chances de m'en sortir.

-Oh ? Peu de chances contre elle ? Dans ce cas, laissez-moi vous prévenir…

Les deux épées s'entrechoquèrent avec fracas.

-Je suis bien plus fort qu'elle, alors vos chances passent de faibles à nulles.

L'homme sourit et bondit en arrière. Le combat était impressionnant à voir, mais il était clair qu'Okita avait le dessus. Alors qu'il attaquait sans relâche, tout ce que pouvait faire l'autre était de se défendre.

Coup final. L'épée d'Okita traversa le torse de l'homme comme si c'était du beurre.

-Conquérir le pays ? Ne me faites pas rire ! La seule raison pour laquelle vous avez pu vous en prendre à elle, c'est parce qu'elle dort comme une masse… Vous auriez peut-être pu accéder au pouvoir, mais vous ne l'auriez pas gardé plus de deux minutes, soyez-en sûr.

Il retira son épée et la rangea tranquillement, alors que le corps ennemi tomba.

-Et soyez heureux que je me sois chargé de vous… Si Danna l'avait appris, il vous aurait sûrement fait connaître un sort mille fois pire.

Il marcha doucement vers Kagura. Ses yeux étaient toujours fermés, mais sa poitrine se soulevait maintenant régulièrement lorsque ses poumons se remplissaient d'air.

Une voix s'éleva derrière lui.

-Capitaine… Vous pourriez avoir besoin de ça, non ?

Il se retourna. Yamazaki tenait dans une main l'ombrelle violette, dans l'autre une bouteille d'eau. Sougo empoigna cette dernière, imbiba d'eau son masque pour dormir et le passa sur le visage et les bras de la jeune fille. Il remarqua avec soulagement que lorsque les craquèlements étaient hydratés, ils se refermaient doucement. Il prit la bouteille encore à moitié remplie et entreprit de faire boire Kagura, soulevant sa tête pour ne pas qu'elle s'étouffe.

-Capitaine, vos mains !

-On se souciera de ça plus tard, Zaki. Dis-moi que vous êtes venus en voiture.

-Nous non, mais le renfort qu'on a appelé, si. Elle est garée devant le parc.

-Parfait. Zaki, aide-moi. Demanda Okita alors qu'il chargeait Kagura sur son dos.

Yamazaki ouvrit le parapluie et marcha aux côtés d'Okita, protégeant le corps de la rouquine des rayons solaires. Lorsqu'il l'installa dans la voiture, Hijikata soupira qu'ils n'auraient plus qu'à tous rentrer à pied.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à l'hôpital, les médecins la prirent en charge immédiatement pendant qu'Okita résumait tout ce qu'il savait sur la constitution des Yato. Mais lorsque le personnel voulut s'occuper de soigner les multiples brûlures du jeune Capitaine, ils en furent incapables.

Les doigts de la Yato s'étaient refermés sur sa main et pour rien au monde elle ne l'aurait lâché.

* * *

**Et voici qui conclut cette histoire ! Aimé ? Pas aimé ? Laissez un petit commentaire pour me le dire :3**


End file.
